1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to start processing of an electronic document in an information processing apparatus for processing an application format electronic document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-175511, an expiration date has been set for an electronic document. In the case of limiting an operation such as reading or editing of a document according to the expiration date, an expiration date has been set for the document, and the expiration date has been checked on an application side associated with the document.
In an information processing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-175511, an expiration date is usually checked based on a clock incorporated in the information processing apparatus. Accordingly, by setting back the incorporated clock, access can be made to a document whose term has expired. This makes it difficult to strictly check the expiration date of a document.